


A Happy Ending

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2013 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone deserves a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #8:“Once upon a time...” 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Happy Ending

~

“Ready for your bedtime story?” Harry asked, settling beside Lily’s bed. Opening her favourite storybook, he turned to a well-worn page. “Once upon a time--”

Lily pouted. “Papa! I’m too old for bedtime stories! I’m going to Hogwarts soon.”

“Humour me,” said Harry. “You’re still my baby.” 

“I’m ten-and-a-half!” 

Harry sighed. “No story, then?” 

“I know,” Lily said. “Tell me about the Prince.”

Harry frowned, scanning the book. “You mean the princess?” 

“No, the _Prince_.” Lily smiled. “ _Your_ Prince.” 

Harry froze. “Who said I have a Prince?” he asked carefully. 

“Jamie and Al when they were home last weekend.” Lily yawned. “They said that since Mama’s been gone so long, you deserve your Prince.” 

“Oh.” Harry set the book aside. “And how would you feel about that? Would you mind if I found a...Prince?”

“No.” Lily closed her eyes. “You deserve happiness.” 

Leaning in, Harry kissed her forehead. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Lily’s breathing evened out as she dropped off. Getting up, Harry closed the door and walked down the stairs towards the living room. Approaching the fireplace, he tossed in some Floo powder. “Severus Snape.” 

Severus’ office came into view. “Harry?” Severus’ face appeared. “What’s wrong?” 

“James and Al know about us.” 

Severus frowned. “How? We’ve been discreet--” 

“Not discreet enough, apparently.” Harry smiled. “But you know, this could be good. I wasn’t sure how they’d react, but according to Lily, they just want to see me happy.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “With their headmaster? I doubt that.” 

Harry laughed. “Knowing the boys, they’re hoping they’ll get extra favours.” 

“Indeed.” Leaning forward, Severus murmured, “And what sort of favours are _you_ hoping for?” 

“We’ll...negotiate.” Harry smiled. “In the meantime, let’s talk to the kids.” 

Severus held Harry’s gaze. “You’re sure about this?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Very well.” Severus exhaled. “I’ll schedule a meeting tomorrow at noon. Can you be here?” 

“Definitely.” Harry smiled. “And Lily can hang out with her brothers afterward while we...negotiate.” 

Severus smirked. “It’s a date.” 

Harry grinned, leaning in. “Brilliant,” he murmured, pulling Severus through for a sensual kiss. 

Once they closed the Floo connection, Harry sat back on his heels. It looked like a happy ending was in the offing after all. 

~


End file.
